Bound
by Leo and Paige
Summary: Leo and Paige are kidnapped and something is wrong with their powers. How are they going to get out of this mess?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: - Ok, first of our stories. Enjoy and don't forget that pretty little button. It's lovely, isn't it?  
  
**********  
  
Leo groaned and rolled out of bed. It was early. Very early. This was the first decent sleep he had had in ages and the Elders were ruining it. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes, cursing silently as Piper stirred. He wasn't supposed to wake her. But she just rolled over. Good. He looked down at himself. He was going to have to change.  
  
About ten minutes later he was changed, muttering to himself all the way about how impatient the Elders were. The sky outside was only just starting to look pink. The horizon had a peachy glow about it. Dawn meeting, a great way to start the day. He gently kissed Piper and orbed out of the bedroom.  
  
**********  
  
Leo orbed back to the Manor just as the girls were starting breakfast. His eyes were closing already. They all looked at him expectantly, and Piper flipped pancakes in the pan. On the other hob there was bacon hissing and spitting. Leo accepted a mug of coffee from Paige. Piper used a spatula to spoon the pancakes onto a plate. She put them in the middle of the table.  
  
Phoebe and Paige tucked into the pancakes and stopped looking at Leo. Leo leant against the counter sipping the coffee. Piper pressed a rasher of bacon between two slices of bread and handed the plate to Leo. He put it down next to him and sighed.  
  
"I have something really bad to tell you."  
  
"What now?" Piper asked, flicking off the gas.  
  
"Ok, there's a major security alert going on Up There. For some reason there's a warlock on the loose. A very powerful one."  
  
"And guess who's on the agenda?" Piper asked dryly.  
  
"Would that be us?" Paige said in mock surprise. Leo nodded, draining his mug.  
  
"Damn," Phoebe muttered. "Just during a little break."  
  
Leo nodded as he put his mug down. "So, none of you need to be alone today."  
  
Paige shrugged. "Well, that shouldn't be too hard since it is Sunday." She stood up and stretched. "I've just got to go to the store for some more makeup. I ran out last night."  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Well, who's going with me?" Paige asked, grinning.  
  
Piper smirked. "I am not getting lost in the makeup store. You take way too long to shop for one little thing of foundation. Phoebe can go with you."  
  
Phoebe jumped up. "No way. I've got to.." She paused. "Work on something for work!" And she ran out of the kitchen, chuckling as she ran.  
  
Paige pouted. "You guys are so mean!" She then looked at Leo. "Leo," she started.  
  
"Fine," he said. "I'll go with you. But please just get what you need and get out."  
  
Paige nodded and motioned for him to follow. "Let's go and get back. I won't torture you."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yes. And no wise cracks or I will leave you in the lipstick aisle." Leo pretended to look scared.  
  
"Ok, right Paige. Whatever." They left the Manor, getting into Paige's car on the driveway. Leo sat back in the passenger seat, looking slightly sulky.  
  
"Cheer up, it might never happen."  
  
"It has, I'm being dragged to a make-up store."  
  
"Well you don't want the big, scary warlock to get me, do you? Besides, I need a big strong man to carry all my stuff home."  
  
"Paige! I thought you just needed one thing."  
  
"Well why waste a shopping trip?" Paige flicked the blinker on and turned into a parking lot. Leo rolled his eyes and got out of the car, Paige tugging at his sleeve like a kid who wanted to get into a toy store.  
  
**********  
  
Two hours later Paige and Leo emerged from yet another shop. Leo was weighed down with most of Paige's purchases. Paige was carrying her purse and a small bag with a bracelet from Tiffany's. Paige stepped into a bank.  
  
"Paige." Leo groaned, shifting his fingers slightly. The bags were cutting the circulation off to his hands.  
  
"I need more money."  
  
"Nobody move!"  
  
Paige froze just like the guy said. But she moved her eyes over to look toward the voice. The owner was a big man with a gun and a ski mask on. 'Typical bank robber,' she thought.  
  
The robber walked over to a teller and pointed the gun at her. "Put all the money in the bag. And it better be unmarked."  
  
The teller nodded and got to work gathering the bills. Paige glanced at Leo and he nodded. She slowly held out her hand then whispered, "Gun." The gun materialized in her hand and she swiftly put it in her purse.  
  
"What-" The robber looked at his hand then up at the costumers around him. Then he chuckled, looked right at Paige and Leo and disappeared.  
  
"He just blinked!" Paige whispered violently to Leo.  
  
"You are correct, sir!"  
  
She whirled around and there was the robber, another gun in his hand and his mask off. "And I've found myself a witch."  
  
Paige brought her leg up to kick him but he grabbed her leg and twisted it, causing her to fall to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Paige!" Leo said, dropping the bags from the stores. He knelt beside her but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the face of the robber.  
  
"Let's go on a little trip." And he blinked them out.  
  
**********  
  
Paige put her hand into the small of her back. She had landed hard on the floor, and the bank had granite for a floor. Just her luck. Couldn't the place be carpeted with feather pillows? Leo groaned next to her.  
  
She sat up slowly. It was dark. She wasn't sure where she was. Her hand reached out, travelling through the black for Leo. Her hand connected with something. It grabbed her wrist, and she couldn't recoil. Ok, so that wasn't Leo.  
  
Leo looked through the gloom. He thought he could make out the shape of Paige. He wasn't sure. He squinted. Nope. It was too dark. He could hear an engine rumbling underneath him. He tried speaking.  
  
"P-Paige?"  
  
"Leo?" Something wrenched on her arm again. There was a blinding light flashed from somewhere, so bright it appeared to be blue. Leo and Paige both shielded their faces and eyes. Leo screwed his face up against the glare.  
  
"Who are you?" A foot jabbed his stomach. Leo wasn't sure what to say. What did he mean? The light was still shining in his eyes, as if every photon was made to burn his retina. "I said who are you?"  
  
"Um." Someone sighed with exasperation, wrenching his arms backwards behind his back. Leo pulled them back. He felt a gold cylinder pressed against his rib cage. Reluctantly he held out his hands, and felt cool metal click onto both wrists. Handcuffs. Great.  
  
"So, orbing objects, huh? Are you a white lighter? Or a witch?" Finally the light was directed away from Leo.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"If you have orbing objects, surely you can orb, right?"  
  
"I said."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I'm guessing that you do," The beam flicked to Leo and then back again. "This your White Lighter?" The gun went click.  
  
"Yes, it is." Paige said sulkily.  
  
"Well guess this won't work then. On him."  
  
"Oh God-" But that was as far as Leo got before a loud "bang" rang through the air. He heard a grunt from Paige and then silence.  
  
"That'll keep her quiet until we get there," the voice said and the beam was back on Leo. "Now, as for you. We can't kill you but we can knock you out so you don't heal her."  
  
'Damn,' Leo thought before a blunt object hit his head and he fell back, thick darkness all around him.  
  
**********  
  
Leo came to in a damp bleak room. He struggled up, trying to swallow but finding it difficult. He had a terrible taste in his mouth and his head hurt like hell.  
  
"Leo," a horse whisper said from the other side of the room.  
  
He looked over and gasped in shock and anger. Paige was lying there with a crude type of bandage wrapped around her leg.  
  
"Paige!" He crawled over to her, glad that he wasn't still in handcuffs. "Is that where they shot you?"  
  
She nodded and grimaced as pain shot through her body. "Are you okay?"  
  
He shrugged. "A headache but that's all." He held his hands over her leg, expecting to see the gold light that came from his hand when he healed. But nothing came. He tried again. Still nothing.  
  
"Leo?" Paige asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't seem to heal."  
  
She sighed in frustration. "Shit!" She sat back against the wall and looked at her brother-in-law. "They must have taken our powers."  
  
"But how? And why? And who are they?"  
  
"I don't know, Leo! God, I don't know! I've been knocked out as well. I'm scared, hungry, and my leg hurts." Paige suddenly broke down into tears, sobbing into her hands. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left the house this morning. I didn't really need that makeup. And I dragged you into this! I'm so selfish!!"  
  
"Paige, no. I'm your whitelighter, I'm supposed to protect you. And I told you to call for that stupid gun."  
  
"I have a choice in everything. So shut up with blaming yourself, ok?" Leo shifted places as a damp spot seeped through his pants. He shivered as a drip spattered down from the roof. He was cold and his head hurt. A lot. He didn't know how long Paige could go on before she lost too much blood.  
  
He slipped his belt out of his jeans and buckled it around Paige's leg just above the bullet wound. She winced but the tourniquet stopped some of the blood pumping through the bandage. Paige played with the belt absently, her features contorted into a frown.  
  
"Don't we have to be dead before they take our powers?" Leo frowned as well.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"So does that mean we haven't lost our powers?"  
  
"I don't know, Paige. I really don't know."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, there it is. the first chapter to our first story together. And I think it's going quite well. But we would like to hear what you think. So see that button? Press it and review! And we'll love you forever!!!  
  
Leo and Paige 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Bound. Enjoy and review! We no own Charmed!!! Now, READ!!!  
  
*****************  
  
Paige groaned as she sat up. Where was she? And why did her leg hurt so much?!  
  
She opened her eyes and everything came rushing back. The shopping, the robbery, the truck, the gun, and then finally the cell they were in now. She and Leo had been kidnapped by a warlock and their powers were not working. That's why her leg hurt so badly!  
  
She didn't remember falling asleep. She and Leo had been talking and then..well, she woke up.  
  
"Leo?" Paige whispered loudly. "Leo?" Something stirred from beside her. It was darker in the room than it was yesterday.  
  
"Paige, are you okay?" That was Leo's voice. And it was right beside her.  
  
She gasped in shock and looked beside her, trying to peer through the darkness. "I'm fine, Leo. Just a little disoriented. When did I fall asleep?"  
  
"I don't know. I was talking to you and when you never answered my question I panicked. In fact, I thought you were dead. But after a few minutes of freaking out I finally realized that you were just asleep."  
  
Paige laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that."  
  
"It's fine," Leo said. "I fell asleep right after that. I was exhausted."  
  
"Why is it so dark?" Paige asked.  
  
"They must have moved us when we were asleep."  
  
"Why didn't we wake up, then?"  
  
"We were REALLY tired."  
  
"Leo? I've been thinking. Since you don't have whitelighter powers any more, does that mean they can shoot you?"  
  
"I don't want to think about it, Paige."  
  
"Get up." Suddenly the warlock was back. And he still had the gun. And that damn annoying light that he insisted on shining into their faces. Paige hugged her knees, ignoring stabs of pain it gave her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't question me just do it," Leo and Paige got up slowly, using the wall as support, still averting their eyes from the light. "See you ruined our trip for money last time. So now you have to help us get some more."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that." Leo muttered. The warlock marched them out of wherever it was they had been kept overnight. He kept them walking until they reached a door. Then there was the blinding light of the sun that caused them to cover their eyes. It was so damn bright!  
  
Then they were bundled into the back of the truck they had been in first. Inside the dark was welcoming to their sore eyes. The engine started again and they were moving along, just like yesterday. Everything was happening so fast.  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"Paige?"  
  
"Yeah. Where the hell are we going?"  
  
"He said something about helping them."  
  
"Well I can't use my powers. So calling for bills is out of the question." They lapsed into silence for a while, feeling the jolting and bumping under them. Paige chewed on her bottom lip in thought. Some time in the night someone had put another bandage on her leg. That stopped a little bit more blood.  
  
Suddenly the warlock blinked in. He shone the light down onto a rucksack that was open on the floor. He put the gun inside and showed it to Leo and Paige.  
  
"See, this thing will be pointed at you. So nothing stupid, ok?" Leo and Paige nodded. "Now get out." Paige and Leo got out of the back of the van, the sun hurting their eyes again. Slowly they got used to the bright daytime.  
  
Leo's eyes fell onto the backpack and the gun that he knew was concealed inside. He couldn't work out how he was going to get out of this one. He didn't know how he was going to get Paige out of this one. He sighed and walked forward, trying not to look scared.  
  
There was a short walk down the street, where some people looked strangely at the wound in Paige's leg and the limp she had and the way that she was leaning heavily on Leo. There was a bank there. Just outside the warlock blinked out, and then blinked back in with a ski mask on. People screamed as he pulled the gun out of his bag.  
  
"Nobody move!" The warlock got out two pairs of handcuffs. He put them on Leo and Paige and took the gun out of the backpack. He shoved the two up to a teller and pointed the gun to Paige's head. "Give me all your money in unmarked bills or these two get it."  
  
**********  
  
Across town, Piper was nervously pacing back and forth in the conservatory. Phoebe was watching her with a frown on her face.  
  
"Piper, stop pacing!" Phoebe finally said. "That doesn't help!"  
  
Piper stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry, Phoebe. It's just..." she paused then sat down next to her sister. "I'm so worried. Where are they? And why can't a contact Paige's cell phone or get Leo's attention?"  
  
Phoebe put an arm around Piper's shoulder. "Piper, honey, I know how you feel but we have to be rational about this, okay? Just calm down."  
  
The TV in the kitchen was on and what was said next on the morning news caught the two sisters' attention.  
  
"We are live at the First National Bank of San Francisco. Inside a man with a ski mask on is holding two people, a man and a woman, hostage. Apparently, he isn't going to leave the bank until he gets all of the money. And he claims that even then, the two hostages are going with him."  
  
Piper and Phoebe ran to the kitchen, stopping in front of the TV, their eyes wide.  
  
"We will now cut to the security cameras inside the bank. The robber is making his demands to the police through the system."  
  
The screen changed to black and white and a man with a mask on was in front of it. Beside him were Leo and Paige.  
  
"Oh my God!!" Piper yelled.  
  
"These two are mine," the man was saying. "They are going to help me in everything I do. And if ANYONE, and I do mean anyone, tries to stop me they will both be shot."  
  
"Phoebe, get your coat." Piper rushed upstairs, running down with Wyatt in her arms. She handed him to her sister.  
  
"What, are you just going to go there and freeze everyone? Didn't you hear the 'Anyone does anything' remark?" Phoebe asked, flattening Wyatt's hair. Piper looked at her.  
  
"And you have a better idea?" Phoebe opened her mouth, closed it again and shook her head.  
  
"No, I like that plan."  
  
"Good." Piper grabbed her keys and whirled a coat around her shoulders. She headed out onto the drive, got into her car, slammed the door and jammed the vehicle in reverse, looking over her shoulder to make sure the road was clear.  
  
She checked Wyatt was still secure in his seat before turning to the road. She rammed the car into gear and sped off, her tires screeching. Phoebe hastily buckled her seatbelt, her hands gripping the door handle.  
  
"Piper, aren't we going a little fast?" Piper's answer was to swerve onto the other side of the road to overtake three cars. She shot back into her lane, ignoring the horns blaring.  
  
"No, we are going at just the right speed." She pressed her foot harder on the accelerator and the engine leapt and roared at her command.  
  
The street was full of news crews and police officers, their sirens flashing blue. Piper shifted Wyatt to her hip and went as fast as she could to the front of the crowd. A woman was reporting to a camera.  
  
Piper pushed past her, getting to some yellow tape. There were some curious bystanders milling around. Piper ducked under the tape, Phoebe following nervously.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm afraid you can't come through here." Phoebe saw Piper's hands twitch. She grabbed them.  
  
"Her husband and sister are in the bank." Phoebe said quietly.  
  
"Yes, but there are lots of people in the bank, Ma'am. Lots of relatives wanting to get them out."  
  
"My husband is the main hostage, DAMMIT!" Piper yelled, wrenching her hands away from Phoebe. The policeman looked slightly taken aback.  
  
"Well, uh."  
  
"Let her through." Piper looked behind the cop, and saw the face of Darryl. The cop waved them through, Phoebe smiling her thanks at Darryl.  
  
"Why is there a homicide detective here?" Piper hissed at Darryl.  
  
"In case it turns into homicide," Piper glared at him. "Ok, I saw Leo and Paige on the news, alright?" Piper handed Darryl her son.  
  
"Look after him, ok?" Piper looked around and saw some policeman closing the street. Perfect. No cars to come around the corner. She had got here just in time. And Phoebe had wanted to go slower.  
  
"Why? Piper, what are you going to do?" Darryl looked suspicious." You can't just freeze the place, you know!" He hissed. "Anyone does anything? Remember that?"  
  
"You sound like Phoebe. And I can freeze everyone. Watch me." Piper raised her hands, freezing everyone but Darryl.  
  
"Piper you can't do that."  
  
"What? I just did!"  
  
"I am not going to let you go in there."  
  
"Then you've forgotten about my other power." She marched towards the bank. Phoebe smiled nervously at Darryl.  
  
"We'll be right back." Darryl looked around at the frozen people around him, and then back at Wyatt, who was gurgling.  
  
"So tell me, when did Mommy go psycho?"  
  
*********  
  
To be continued..  
  
Paige: Yeah, Leo wrote a lot in this chapter. He went crazy then sent it to me and I was just like..okay. Very nice. We will post with this!!!! And Leo is a very smart person when it comes to Biology! Go Leo!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Leo: Hey there! Ok, it's been a very long time. Too long. Sorry! I had some stupid biology paper to do. And Paige... Well I'm not really sure where she is... Someone stole her! *Gasp*   
  
Paige: I'm here!!!!! *jumps out from behind computer* I've been busy, too. School, work, and then church. Sorry, to disappoint. I wasn't stolen. I was just.....LOST! *screams*  
  
**********  
  
Leo licked his dry lips, trying to coax some moisture into his mouth. Slowly the warlock was allowing a few people to filter out of the doors and onto the street. But not Paige or himself. The teller was shaking slightly as she continued piling wads of bills into the rucksack. Then there were no more bills.  
  
"You're telling me that's it?" The warlock shouted, jabbing the barrel of the gun into Paige's head.   
  
"What do you mean 'is that it?' There's got to be about ten thousand dollars in there!"  
  
"Well it's no enough!" The warlock growled. He smashed the butt of the gun down onto Paige's skull, and she crumpled.  
  
"Hey!" Leo shouted, bending down to look at the wound. Suddenly the doors bust open. Everyone took the opportunity to leave the bank, running outside, even the tellers ran for it. Piper flicked her hands and the outside world unfroze.   
  
"I warned people about coming in!" The warlock snarled, grabbing Leo and pushing the gun under Leo's jaw.   
  
"Oh, please." Piper raised her hands and the warlock froze.  
  
"Piper! Security camera..." Leo said, jerking his head at it.  
  
"Oh no..." She raised her hands and the camera froze, wondering if it was too late.   
  
"Piper, please tell me nobody saw that!" Phoebe said. Piper shrugged, looking suspiciously at the camera, the light of which had stopped blinking.   
  
"Don't move..." The warlock was animated again, levelling the gun at Piper. With one hand he motioned to Leo, never lowering the gun. "Get here now, or the witch gets a bullet in her." Leo grudgingly moved towards the warlock.  
  
"Sorry, Piper..."  
  
"Get the bag and her." The warlock said. Leo picked up the bag, weighted down with money, thrusting it at the warlock. Leo gently scooped up Paige's unconscious form, moving towards the warlock.  
  
'Sorry...' He mouthed at Piper before the warlock blinked them out.  
  
**********  
  
Paige felt terrible. She slowly opened her eyes, only to close them again when the light hit them. It hurt to see the world, even if it was fairly dark and musty. She felt like she had a hangover, a really bad hangover.  
  
"Paige," someone said.   
  
"Ooo, not so loud," she muttered, frowning but not opening her eyes again. She didn't want to experience that again.  
  
"Can you sit up?" The person said, concerning touching the edges of their voice.  
  
"Um, I don't think so. And I really don't want to try." She moved her leg, trying to get at least a little comfortable, then winced as pain shot up her leg and made its way to her head. "Why the hell does my leg hurt so bad?!" She demanded. "I feel like I've been shot!"  
  
Silence was all that greeted her. "Hello?" she asked. "Where'd ya go?"  
  
"Paige, open your eyes," the voice said.   
  
"But-"  
  
"No, Paige. Open them now!"  
  
Paige mumbled to herself about stupid doctors thinking they know everything but she obeyed. She gasped when what little light that was in the room hit her eyes again but she kept them open this time. She looked around and her eyes fell on the man sitting beside her. He had blondish hair and green eyes that were filled with worry.   
  
"Okay, they're open," she said. "But I'm not liking it."  
  
The man grinned a little then frowned again. "Paige, are you okay?"  
  
"I feel like hell and I have no idea where I am! Of course I'm okay!"  
  
The man moved closer to her. "What the last thing you remember?"  
  
Paige screwed up her face, thinking hard. "Um, this morning. My boss told me that I was getting a raise."  
  
Again, silence was all that filled the room.   
  
"Where do you work?"  
  
"Social Services," was Paige's reply. Leo screwed up his face. No! Dammit, no. She obviously had a memory problem. Short term, long term... Who knew? She got hit on the head a lot. It was probably only a matter of time...   
  
Ok, did that still mean that she had her witch's powers? Wait, no. She didn't recognise him. She would only know him *after* her powers came to be. His train of thought was speeding so fast... He wasn't sure if anyone could catch it... He wasn't sure if even he could catch it.   
  
"So, Paige... Do you believe in magic?" She snorted.  
  
"No. What am I, seven?" Leo leant his head against the wall; letting the cool stone soothe his head and letting it help him think. "So, where the hell am I?"  
  
"A room? I don't know," Leo snapped. Dammit, he was trying to get her to trust him. Snapping at her wouldn't help. "Ok, this is going to sound stupid, but I'm your brother-in-law. We got kidnapped, you see..." Paige raised an eyebrow.  
  
"To have a brother-in-law, I'd need sisters. Guess what, I'm an orphan. So who the hell are you? You are *not* related to me..." Leo bit his tongue to stop him shouting at her.   
  
"You got hit on the head. Do you remember that?"  
  
"I told you, the last thing I remember was getting a raise..."  
  
"Please remember, Paige. You've got to. You've got to remember before they come back!"  
  
"Who's they?" Paige frowned. "I really don't believe I wouldn't remember such a large chunk of my life..." Paige's red hair suddenly caught a tiny patch of light leaking through the stone. Her *red* hair... Leo reached out for her hair, but Paige drew back from him.  
  
"Paige, trust me," Leo reached out his hand again, pulling a strand of red hair in front of her vision. "See? It's red?"  
  
"Black... My hair's black... How can it be red?" Leo opened his mouth, and closed it again. He couldn't tell her that a spell had blown up in her face. He didn't think she was ready to be told about her powers.  
  
"Doesn't that explain to you? That you've lost your memory?"  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
Leo rubbed his forehead and sighed. Okay, he was going to have to go slow. "You do have sisters, Paige. Two sisters that love you very much."  
  
Paige eyed him then scooted away. "I thought you were just a doctor but now I see that you're a weirdo."  
  
"Paige,"  
  
"No, I don't want to hear it. I don't have sisters, magic isn't real, my hair is black, and-" She stopped and looked back at him "How do you know my name?"  
  
Leo groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'm your brother-in-law." He started toward her, hoping she wouldn't freak out and try to get away from him. No such luck. She backup even more. But she couldn't go too far. She hit the wall, wincing as pain shot through her head.  
  
Leo quickly went over to her, forgetting that he couldn't heal. When he went to help her sit up, she jerked away.   
  
"Don't touch me," she mumbled. "Don't look at me, don't touch me, and don't even think about talking to me." With the last part said, she broke down, sobbing into her hands.   
  
Paige didn't know what was going on. She didn't know where she was and her head hurt like hell. And this man was telling her she was related to him. Sure, she had always wanted sisters. When she was little she used to pretend that she did but she was an adult now. No more pretending. This was real life and she was in a bad situation.   
  
"Paige, please, listen to me," the man said. "You've got to calm down. They can't see you like this."  
  
"They? Who are they?" Paige asked, tears still rolling down her face. "And where are we?"  
  
"They are...." Leo paused, not sure what to tell her. "Bad men. They kidnapped you and me and are holding us hostage."  
  
"Why?" Paige asked, her eyes wide.  
  
Leo opened his mouth to reply but the opening of the door to the room stopped him.  
  
"Well, well," the warlock said. "The little lady's awake. How do you feel, honey? Got a headache?" He sneered and then started laughing. "And I thought this was going to be difficult." He laughed even harder as he walked out.   
  
Paige felt her heart drop. So they were in trouble. BIG trouble and it didn't look like it was going to get better any time soon.  
  
"Ok, so that one thing is true. Doesn't mean anything else is," She said through a haze of tears. Leo shifted back away from her to try and make her feel more comfortable. "I don't bite, you know..."  
  
"No, but you're afraid I will."  
  
"Good point. Just, stay there. Ok. That's better. So we were kidnapped because...?"  
  
"Bank raid. We were kidnapped in a bank raid."  
  
"Ok..." Paige sniffed, wiping her face on her jacket sleeve. "I'll try and be better now."  
  
"Thanks, Paige. It's gonna help. Trust me, we are going to need it."  
  
"Hey, what's your name?" Paige asked.  
  
"Me?" Leo asked, slightly taken aback. Of course. He hadn't actually told her his name yet. "Leo. My name's Leo."  
  
"So, Leo... Any ideas on the subject of getting out of here?" Leo shook his head.  
  
"No, not really..." Paige sighed.  
  
"It's ok, we'll think of something..."  
  
**********  
  
To be continued..........  
  
Paige: Well, I decided that this was a good place to stop for this chappy. And since I can't think really well right now I guess that's a good thing, right? Heh, anyway, please review and we will love you sooooooooooo much!!!!!  
  
Leo: That we will. C'mon, you know you wanna press that pretty lil button. There it is. Press it... Move your mouse, point, click and well, the rest is up to you really. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: - Did we do this? I don't know. Anyhoo we don't own Charmed. Duh... Anyone stupid enough to think that should be shot. That includes people who are thinking about suing us. Don't think we don't know, because we do...   
  
Leo: Yeah, sorry about that. See we've spent too long between updates again! Sorry, I know I have been mega busy, and I'm quite sure Paige has as well.   
  
Paige: Yes, VERY busy. And I hate being too busy to write. It makes me sad. So sad. See, I'm crying....  
  
Leo: Don't cry, you'll get water in the keyboard and fry yourself... Now THAT would be sad...  
  
**********  
  
"We had them just there!" Piper said, flopping down into the driver's seat of her Jeep and chewing on her bottom lip. Phoebe strapped Wyatt into his seat.  
  
"And Darryl wasn't too happy either."  
  
"Well we had to go and save them. It wasn't just a bank robbery. It wasn't a mortal affair." Phoebe got in next to Piper and slammed the door.  
  
"I suppose. But that didn't give him a reason to yell..." It seemed that the people that had ran out of the bank had noticed that the street was frozen in the few seconds before Piper had unfrozen them all. Plus the fact that all the other cops were wondering how he came to be holding a baby, and how Phoebe and Piper had got in without them noticing.   
  
"Well at least we didn't get arrested." Piper said, starting the engine.  
  
"That's a plus, I suppose. When we get back do you want to try scrying for them? See if that turns out any luck?" Piper shrugged. "Sure. Anything if it helps." Wyatt started crying. Piper turned to look at her son, picking up a dropped toy from the floor and putting it back in his seat. She felt the car turn slightly   
  
"Piper, look out!" Phoebe screamed. Piper turned around, but it was too late to put the brakes on. So she did the next best thing, she swerved to avoid hitting the huge tree that they were headed for. But swerving just put them in even more danger. They were headed toward a truck now and it didn't seem to be stopping.   
  
Piper slammed on the brakes but not soon enough. They squealed on the road, but the momentum carried them forwards. The loud, deep horn blared. They hit the truck head on. The last thing Piper heard was Wyatt's cries before she blacked out.  
  
**********  
  
Paige groaned as she opened her eyes. She had just had a terrible dream. Two women were driving along, talking when they ran into a huge truck, head on. One of the women was hurt really bad while the other woman was okay. And there seemed to have been a baby in the backseat...  
  
She blinked and looked around. So that hadn't been a dream. She was in a dank, dark room with a man named... Leo. And her leg still hurt like hell.  
  
Leo mumbled something and slowly sat up. He ran a hand through his hair and looked over at Paige. She was sitting up, still looking a little frightened and pale but a little better than yesterday. "How are you, Paige?"  
  
She shrugged and sighed. "Okay, I guess. Aside from the fact that I didn't sleep very well, I'm hungry, confused, and hurt. And I had a really bad dream," She shook her head. "I want to go home."  
  
"What was the dream?" Leo asked.  
  
Paige told him the dream she had in as much detail as she could. She told him what the women looked like, what they were driving, and even what they were wearing.  
  
"Ya know what's weird? In my dream, I felt like I knew them!" She said after she finished retelling the dream. "I guess I'm just going crazy..."  
  
"Please tell me you have your memory back *and* a sense of humour." Leo said, running his hand through his hair again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The two women you just described sound like they look exactly like your sisters. My wife... And a baby? Oh God... Wyatt..."  
  
"Wyatt?"  
  
"Your nephew."   
  
"Oh... So I've just seen my sisters... Which one drives a Jeep?"  
  
"Piper..."  
  
"The truck smashed into the driver's side. She swerved onto that side of the road. The other one got out... And you know what's weird? How I know it didn't really happen, and it was just some freaky dream brought on my hunger?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"The baby glowed and disappeared," Paige snorted. "How stupid is that?"  
  
Leo felt relief wash over him but that didn't last long. Where did Wyatt go? And what about Piper?   
  
"Leo?" Paige asked, watching his face go from relieved to frightened in seconds. He blinked and looked back at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Piper's hurt," he whispered. "And I can't help her."   
  
Paige watched at he put his face in his hands. He was really upset. "But," she said softly. "What good could you really do there? I mean, I know you want to be with her but-"  
  
"No, Paige, you don't understand," Leo said, looking back up at the young woman. "I'm a... doctor. I could really help her."  
  
"But I'm sure she's got doctors all around her. Someone's got to have called an ambulance. She'll be in hospital with loads of doctors now and-"  
  
"No!" Leo shouted. "That won't be as good! Damn it, Paige. Can't you just try to remember? Your oldest sister is hurt really bad, your nephew is somewhere by himself, and we are stuck somewhere with a bunch of lunatics with guns! And you aren't even trying!!!!"  
  
Paige's eyes widened and she backed up. "L-leo?"  
  
He just turned his back to her. She felt alone, really alone. And she hadn't felt this alone since her parents died.   
  
Leo felt guilty about yelling at Paige but he was so frustrated. He knew he shouldn't have taken it out on her but it had been building up since she had lost her memory. She didn't know how to help or who she was helping or what she was doing.   
  
"Look, Paige, I'm sorry."  
  
"No you're not. No one's ever sorry." Leo heard her sniffing again. He reached out for her when he saw her shoulders shaking, but she shuffled away from him.  
  
"Paige..."  
  
"What?" She snapped.  
  
"Ok, that woman you saw was my wife. I love her very much. I'm stressed because I should be there, and I'm stuck here. And all of those doctors just won't be as good as her husband sitting by her bedside." Leo felt the anger slowly leave him after his violent outburst.  
  
He knew that was a lame explanation. But how was he going to tell Paige that he was a type of angel and he could just heal Piper? That she would be all right as long as he got about three minutes with her? If he had his powers, that is.  
  
"Are you always that mean or is it just today?"  
  
"I'm not normally 'mean', Paige."  
  
"I bet you are."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Whatever." Rusted hinges groaned in protest as the door opened. They looked up and the warlock was back.  
  
"We're not fighting, are we?"  
  
Paige looked away, not sure who to trust, the guy who kidnapped her or the guy that claimed to be her brother-in-law. Leo glanced over at her and pleaded with his eyes for her to trust him. Mentally sighing, she decided to trust the guy that looked the nicest and didn't have a sneer on his face most of the time. And that happened to be Leo.  
  
"No," she said. "We were discussing......... stuff."  
  
The man shook his head and started toward them. "Whatever, witch."  
  
Paige felt her eyes widen at that comment. 'Witch?' she thought frantically. She looked at Leo again and he just shrugged and looked back at the man. 'He must have meant that as an insult,' she thought.   
  
"Why are you looking so blank?" The warlock frowned, his eyes flicking from Paige to Leo and back to Leo again. Leo shifted uncomfortably. Why was the warlock spending so long staring at him? "Never mind, it's time to go out again."  
  
"What, ten grand wasn't enough?" Leo asked, unbelieving.   
  
"As a matter of fact, no. Now get up." Leo felt Paige shrink backwards away from the gun and the warlock. Well at least she knew whom she could trust now. Definitely him, seeing as he wasn't pointing a gun at her. "Up, dammit! Are you deaf!?" Paige quickly scrambled to her feet, Leo getting up more slowly beside her.  
  
"Hurry!" He shoved the gun into Paige's back, causing her to whimper in fear. She knew it hurt to be shot.....the pain in her leg told her that. She didn't want to get shot again.  
  
He herded them out of the room and into a truck. Opening the back he shoved them inside and closed it again, leaving them in total darkness. Paige stumbled around, feeling for something to help her get to the floor. A hand grabbed her arm and eased her down.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered, feeling scared and completely frightened.   
  
"No problem," Leo said from beside her. He put an arm around her shoulder. "Just stay calm and we'll get out of this......someway."  
  
The truck started and they were on their way. To where, they didn't know. All they knew was that it wasn't going to be fun for them.  
  
**********  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Halliwell, but you can't go in there." The nurse put a firm, restraining arm on Phoebe's shoulder. Phoebe could just about see Piper in there, in the midst of a mass of tubes and electronic instruments.  
  
"But she's my sister!" Phoebe said, trying to get past the nurse again.  
  
"I'm aware of that, and you shall see her when the doctor says she is stable." Phoebe gave up and sat back down on one of the cheap, plastic chairs, wincing as her too-many bruises touched the hard surface.  
  
She had her arm in a sling; her wrist had been totally shattered in the crash. The radius, she thought the doctor had called it. She had three stitches above her left eye and grazes along her left cheek. And she was bruised and she had apparently broken three ribs. She was sure she looked like hell, but they'd had to cut Piper out. And the less said about the state of the Jeep the better. Totally wrecked.  
  
The hustle and bustle of the corridor sounded faint and distant. The babbling of people, the squeaking of a trolley and the 'ping' of an elevator. But she hardly heard any of it. All she could see was Piper's pale face, her battered body swathed in a hospital gown which only served to make her bruises seem more livid, with all those doctors making notes and muttering to themselves.   
  
Just like when Piper had got that disease of the tropical fruit in P3. Clear tubes had entrapped her then, each doing a job to keep them alive. And when Piper was diseased a certain magical spell had worked... She got up, heading towards the exit.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"But, but..."  
  
"I'm discharging myself. Goodbye." Phoebe searched her purse, got out her cell phone and dialled a cab company. 


	5. Chapter 5

Paige: No! Don't die from shock!! Please, live and read!!! *runs over to fallen reader and starts CPR* Live I say!!!  
  
Leo: If you don't live she'll start mouth to mouth... and who would want that? ^_~  
  
***********************  
  
Paige would have glared at the man leading them into the bank, but she felt terrible and too weak to even muster a frown. Her head was killing her, her leg was throbbing, and she had this horrible feeling that something was up with that dream of her's. She kept seeing those two women getting hurt.   
  
"Move faster," the man growled, jabbing her in the back with the gun.   
  
"I can't!" she muttered loudly. "My leg won't listen to me!"  
  
"Don't press me, witch," the man said in her ear.  
  
'Witch?' she thought. 'What the hell does he mean by that?'  
  
They entered the bank soon after. Paige received a few curious glances because of her leg but other than that everyone just continued on with their normal boring bank business, mindless of the fact that they were about to have something to tell their family at dinner that night.   
  
"Now what?" Paige hissed at Leo. Leo opened his mouth to answer but the warlock pulled out the gun.  
  
"That happens." He was dragged towards the now-masked warlock, the warlock keeping an iron-like grip on his wrist. His fingers dug into Leo's skin. Leo squirmed slightly until the warlock put the gun under his ribcage.  
  
"Ok, nobody move!" The warlock yelled, thrusting a bag at a teller. "Fill it!" The poor young woman looked so shocked. "I SAID FILL IT!" He roared, waving it in front of her face. Leo shifted so that the barrel of the gun was not under his ribs as much.  
  
"Oh no, you're not gonna get away with that," The warlock put the tube of cold metal to Leo's temple. "Faster or there are gonna be a lot of brains in here!"  
  
Paige covered her mouth with her hand in shock. She may not know this Leo guy but she felt a connection with him. But what could she do? Her leg was useless and she felt like her head was about to explode.   
  
That's when she felt a sense of déjà vu. A feeling that all of this had happened before in a similar way. 'Maybe this Leo guy is right...' she thought. 'Maybe I have lost my memory.'  
  
Someone was dragging her out of the bank. She looked up and noticed that it was the man with Leo on his other side and a bag of money under his arm.  
  
"Move faster, witch. The cops are coming and I don't want to have to deal with them."  
  
"I can't..." Paige said through gritted teeth.   
  
"She's right, give her a break." The warlock had put the gun away now and dragged Leo across the street. He threw the bag into the back of the truck as sirens wailed in the distance.   
  
"Hurry up!" The warlock started the engine and drove off, his tires squealing.  
  
"Leo, why does this all feel familiar?" Paige whispered.  
  
"It's happened before. He took us to a different bank..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"The cops are tailing us!" The warlock shouted. He blinked into the back and blinked out with Paige and Leo.  
  
**********  
  
"W-where are we?" Paige gasped. "What just happened? How did we get here?"  
  
"Y-You don't know?" The warlock grinned. "I thought you were a witch..."  
  
"Why do you keep calling me that?" Paige demanded angrily.   
  
"It's what you are. How do you not know?" He shook his head. "There's no time for that now." He shoved them both into two wooden chairs in the middle of the room. Paige grunted as pain shot through her leg.  
  
The warlock wrenched Leo's hands behind his back, and Leo heard duct tape being ripped off a reel. Leo found his wrists stuck together. The world went dark as a blindfold was pulled across his eyes.  
  
"Hey, I'd like to see, you know..." Leo grumbled, listening to Paige struggling next to him.  
  
"Stay still..." The warlock hissed.  
  
"Hey, where are we anyway?" Leo asked, trying to see around the edges of the thick material. He failed.  
  
"What good would it do you knowing?" Leo shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, I just wanna know."   
  
Paige grunted when the man tightened the tape around her wrist. Did he get some kind of kick out of hurting them?   
  
"Now," the man said. "Don't go anywhere." He laughed then his voice faded away as he walked out.   
  
"Paige?"  
  
"What?" she asked irritably.   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, sure I'm fine. I feel great! Never felt better!"  
  
She heard Leo sigh in frustration. "No, he didn't hurt you anymore, did he?"  
  
"No," Paige said. "I'm sorry. I'm just....." she paused. "Really scared."  
  
"Yeah," Leo said. "Me, too."  
  
*******************************  
  
All Piper felt was pain. Constant pain. And worry. Even in a coma she was worried. But wait, if she was in a coma could she be thinking?   
  
She mentally shrugged. 'Who cares,' she thought. 'At least I'm alive.'  
  
An image started to form in front of her. It felt like a dream but she knew something about this was real, even before the picture was clear.  
  
It was Paige and Leo. And they were tied to some chairs, blindfolded and talking. Paige was hurt and Leo looked tired and worried.   
  
Then, everything went black again. And Piper hurt all over her body.  
  
**********************************  
  
Paige suddenly gasped. "Hey, do you feel that?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"Like someone is watching us." Paige strained to see through the thick fabric around her eyes. "And it feels like that woman in my dream."  
  
"Feels like?"  
  
"Yeah, like I know her."  
  
Leo chewed on his lip. Could the sisters have a stronger bond? Could their separation be making their connection even stronger than before?   
  
Paige struggled to get out of her chair but finally just sagged in defeat. "Something's wrong, Leo. I can feel it. One of those women is hurt. And there's nothing we can do to help!"  
  
"That feeling sucks, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. It does... Leo?"  
  
"Mm...?"   
  
"Why does he keep calling me a witch?" Leo frowned. How was he going to tell her? How would she take it?  
  
"Well Paige... That's because you are..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: - Ok, I'm Leo an I'm pretty sure that *I* don't own Charmed. Hmm... Well I'll have to ask Paige, I guess... You never know, she could be holding out on me... ^_~  
  
Nah. Pretty sure that between us we own very little.  
  
And we both want to apologise for the HUGE delay. Sorry...  
  
**********  
  
"I'm a what?" Paige's immediate reaction was disbelief.   
  
"A good witch. With powers to save people. They save the innocent."  
  
"Ok, if I'm a good witch then *why* am I being held hostage? Couldn't I just... go somewhere? I wouldn't be here if I had powers."  
  
"Well we don't."  
  
"So I'm not a witch?"  
  
"You're a witch... Just... There's something up with your powers."  
  
"Wait, '*we* don't have powers?' What are you?"  
  
"A whitelighter. A guardian angel for witches." Paige shook her head. Leo twisted his wrists as fast as was possible, trying to loosen them. He failed and sighed, slumping back into the chair. He checked Paige's face for a reaction. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked deep in thought.  
  
"So, I'm a witch but my powers are screwed up?"  
  
Leo nodded and watched as Paige appeared to take it all in.   
  
"And you're my guardian angel?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Anything else I need to know?"  
  
"I'm your brother-in-law."  
  
Paige shook her head. "No, that's not possible. I'd have to have a sister," she trailed off and looked back at Leo. "Wait a minute,"  
  
Leo nodded. "Yep, you have two sisters and they are in trouble according to your dream."  
  
"So we have to get out of there and go to them?" Leo nodded slowly, feeling despair rise in his chest. Piper and Phoebe were hurt, and he had no powers. Paige was hurt and didn't even remember anything about being a witch.  
  
He rocked backwards on his chair, feeling it overbalance. Paige gave a muffled squeal as he tipped backwards, hitting his head on the floor. Leo grimaced in pain. Unfortunately the chair hadn't broken. He rolled over, hearing a satisfying crunch as part of the chair broke.  
  
"Are you okay?" Paige asked worriedly.   
  
Leo gave a slow nod. "I'll be fine." He stood up and started untying Paige's ropes. "We just need to get out of here."  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?" Paige asked, rubbing her wrists where the ropes used to be.  
  
"Um,"  
  
"Exactly," Paige continued. "We have no way out of here." She slowly stood up, wincing as her leg throbbed.   
  
"The door?" Leo suggested feebly. Paige looked sceptically at him. "Well it looks to me like the only way out." He shrugged.  
  
"What if the guy with the gun is out there?"  
  
"We've just got to hope that he's not, I guess..." Leo started to look more doubtful.  
  
"That's a lot of hoping..."  
  
"Yeah, well..."  
  
"Okay, then if that's all we have," Paige said as she limped toward the door. "Then what choice is there?" Leo noticed a small red point on her arm. It looked like a puncture wound from a needle. Frowning he checked his own arm, and found a similar mark.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Paige asked.  
  
"Needle mark. Which is probably why we don't have powers..."  
  
"Well let's go get them back." Leo gave a small smile and followed her.   
  
Paige slowly and quietly opened the door, wincing as it gave a rather loud squeak. She looked out and gave a sigh of relief. "No one yet," she whispered behind her.   
  
"Good," Leo said. "Then let's find the way out of here." He looked down the corridor both ways. One end had a window, but he didn't think that Paige could manage to climb out with her leg. At the other end was a door. He made towards it, Paige following behind.  
  
Leo chewed fearfully on his lip before pushing the door quickly. He jumped backwards and landed on the floor as the warlock burst through the door. He stared up from his position on the floor and the barrel of the gun pointed at him.  
  
"What's this, the Great Escape?" The warlock turned the gun on Paige. He pulled the trigger. Paige squealed and put her hands in front of her face. Suddenly her body was consumed with glowing white and blue orbs and she disappeared.  
  
Leo and the warlock looked on in shock.  
  
Paige on the other hand was in awe. 'Whoa!' she thought. 'That felt weird!' And she reappeared in front of the warlock, whose mouth was open and his eyes were wide.  
  
"What?! I thought I got rid of your powers!"  
  
"Apparently not!" Leo said. He stood up and grabbed Paige's arm. "Let's get out of here!" He whispered.   
  
"Are we gonna do that light thing again?" she asked, her eyes wide with excitement.   
  
The sound of the gun firing made Leo forget the question and orbed out with Paige in his grasp.  
  
**********  
  
They reappeared in the entryway at the Manor. Paige gasped and pulled away from Leo. Leo realised that she looked slightly green. She was about to fall onto the floor and Leo lowered her gently onto the rug.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that I didn't do that?" She asked.  
  
"Paige? Did I hear you?" Phoebe came running out of the kitchen. Her face was badly bruised. She launched herself onto her redheaded sister.  
  
Paige looked over Phoebe's shoulder at Leo. "This is...?"  
  
"Yeah," Leo answered.   
  
Phoebe pulled back and studied Paige. "Honey, are you okay? You look sick? Do you need to sit down?"  
  
"Um," Paige started. "What's your name?"  
  
Silence was the only answer.   
  
Paige continued. "I mean, I've seen you before, in my dream, but I still don't know your name."  
  
"Paige?" Phoebe asked worriedly. "What's wrong?" Phoebe's eyes narrowed at Leo. "Ok, you go out to buy make-up with her, and she comes back not remembering anything?! What did you do to her?!"  
  
Leo held up his hands in defence. "Hey, hey! Don't blame me!"  
  
"I know it wasn't your fault. We saw you in a bank on the news."  
  
"She got hit on the head pretty hard and well, she lost her memories of the last 2 and a half years."  
  
"So, does she know?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"I know now!" Paige said suddenly. "With the lights and the disappearing. Yeah, I know."  
  
Phoebe chuckled. "Well, how do you feel, other than that of course."  
  
Paige looked down at her leg, which was still a little bloody. "My leg hurts like hell."  
  
"Oh, sorry about that," Leo said as he knelt in front of her. A soft golden glow came from his hands as he healed her leg, making Paige gasp.  
  
"Wow," she muttered. "Can I do that?"  
  
"Um... A little I guess..."  
  
"We don't have much time." Phoebe said.  
  
"I know. This warlock is going to be coming for us."  
  
"I know. We have to go to Piper. Right now. And you have to heal her." Leo opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"And don't give me the old 'she wasn't harmed by evil thing,' ok, mister?"  
  
"I wasn't going to!"  
  
"Piper? Is that....?"  
  
"We'll explain later," Phoebe said grabbing Leo's arm. "Come on, Leo. We gotta get there fast."  
  
**********  
  
Piper struggled to open her eyes but failed. She still felt terrible but she had a feeling that someone was coming to help.   
  
'Hurry,' she thought.  
  
***********  
  
Paige gasped as the frantic thought entered her mind. 'Hurry!'  
  
"Leo, now! Do the light thing!" She waved her hands around like a magician would. "The other one..." she motioned at Phoebe. "My other sister needs help. She's.......hurting."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's... hurt. Bad."  
  
"I know, honey. But how do *you* know?"  
  
"It's just a... feeling I keep getting. A desperate feeling. She's dying, Leo." A panicked look passed across Leo's features and he ushered Phoebe and Paige close and orbed out.  
  
**********  
  
Piper felt weak........weaker than before. And it wasn't a good feeling. She was losing the battle.   
  
Then she felt it. A presence beside her. It wasn't Leo...  
  
'Paige?' she thought.   
  
Someone took her hand. 'We're going to help you,' a voice said in her head. 'You're going to be fine.'  
  
'Paige.'  
  
'Leo's working. Feeling any better?'  
  
It was then that Piper realized that her strength was returning. And that she could move a little.  
  
'Thank you,' Piper thought. 'I was so close,'  
  
"I know.'  
  
**********  
  
Leo felt relief as Piper's eyes fluttered open. She gave a slight moan, looking up into Leo's face. Slowly he moved his hands away from her. Tears welled up and brimmed over her eyelids.  
  
"Leo..."  
  
"Hey honey." She burst into noisy sobs.  
  
Paige took a step back as Phoebe and Leo rushed to hold Piper. The red head felt out of place. She didn't really understand what compelled her to talk to her supposed sister through her mind but it seemed to help. Paige wrapped her arms around herself, trying not to feel left out. She didn't really know these people. She had no right to be there.  
  
"Paige?" Piper asked tearfully as she pulled away from Phoebe and Leo. "That was you, wasn't it?"  
  
Paige nodded a slight smile on her face. But Piper could tell something was wrong.  
  
"Paige, what's wrong?"  
  
Paige opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out but a sob. The young woman just shook her head and ran out of the hospital room in tears. 


	7. Chapter 7

Paige: Well, we're back!!!! *covers ears as angry readers yell* Hey, sorry!!! We've both been busy. I've had so much junk to do! No fun! No fun!!!  
  
Thanks for sticking with it!! Read on!!!!  
  
***************  
  
Paige didn't know where she was running to, just that she was running. Her feet pounded on tiled floor and then eventually on pavement as she fled the hospital. She sunk onto a bench and cried, ignoring the looks that passers- by where giving her. She put her head in her hands and tried to sort everything out in her mind.  
  
She was a witch. She had powers. She had sisters and a brother-in-law who also had powers. And the all seemed to use their powers for good. And then there was the bad man that kidnapped her and Leo. That had shot her. He definitely wasn't one of the good guys. She took a shaky breath in. Maybe she should go back inside the hospital and...  
  
"Hello little witchy. Are we lost?" A voice mocked from behind her. She felt a harsh grip tighten on her shoulder blade. She knew even before she looked up at the face that it was the bank robber.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, trying not to let her nervousness show.  
  
"Oh, come now... What does anyone want? Money... And power..." He walked around the bench and sat down next to her, digging his cruel fingers into her thigh. She whimpered slightly and tried to squirm away. He didn't let go. "The money first. And then when I'm bored of you? The power. Never had any whitelighter powers before. Never thought they were any use. But now I've realised the true power behind them. Immortality,"  
  
Leo spotted red hair sitting on a bench just outside the hospital. He ran across a patch of grass as quickly and as silently as he could, realising that Paige was sitting with the warlock.  
  
"I'm... I don't think I'm all w-whitelighter..." Paige stuttered. "I mean, you keep calling me a witch, and Leo says I am... But then there's that cool light thing that I can do... That's like whitelighter, I think... So I don't think I'm much good to you, really..." She got up to leave but the warlock grabbed her jacket and pulled her back down. When she shrugged out of the coat he grabbed her necklace and dragged her down with that, making her choke until she sat down again. He smiled and waved at a woman that was looking curiously at them and she walked on.  
  
Leo stopped running and slowed down, trying not to attract the warlock's attention. He should go and get Phoebe, he knew it. But by the time he had been back inside and got her then the warlock could have taken Paige anywhere, probably somewhere that his sensing power couldn't penetrate.  
  
"Well then a whitelighter and a half should do it..." The warlock sneered as Paige rubbed her throat.  
  
"A whitelighter and a h-?" She was cut off as a gun appeared in the warlock's hand. "Leo," She whispered, turning just as the warlock levelled the gun at her brother-in-law. The warlock had known that her whitelighter had been there even before she had. He cocked the hammer and calmly pulled the trigger three times.  
  
"Oh my God!" Paige screamed. She struggled again to get out of the warlock's grip but he just sneered at her. "Let go of me!" She yelled.  
  
"Tsk, tsk," the warlock said softly. "You shouldn't scream at me. You don't know what will happen."  
  
Paige's eyes widened as he pointed the gun at her head. "Wha-?"  
  
"The bullets didn't do anything to your whitelighter but they will do something to you. So, just shut up and do what I say."  
  
Paige glanced over at Leo, who was slowly starting to move again. He wasn't bleeding and he didn't seem hurt. "How?"  
  
"Shut up," the warlock snapped. He bent down and pulled Leo to his feet. "You two won't get away again." He said before he grabbed them both by the arms and blinked out, taking them with him.  
  
Piper fidgeted as Phoebe came back in the room. "Well, where are they?"  
  
"I don't know," Phoebe answered.  
  
"They've been gone for an hour!" Piper said frantically. "Where could they have gone?"  
  
"Honey, calm down. It's going to be okay." Phoebe sat at the edge of the hospital bed and took her older sister's hand. "Paige was feeling a little...out of sorts."  
  
"Out of sorts?" Piper asked. "Phoebe, she looked like hell. Her eyes were," Piper paused. "Weird."  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe said.  
  
Piper narrowed her eyes at the other witch. "You know something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know something and you aren't telling me."  
  
Phoebe gave a small laugh. "That's silly. Why wouldn't I tell you something?"  
  
"So I wouldn't worry."  
  
Phoebe smiled then frowned. "Fine, there is something. But I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would just freak out and go all psycho on me."  
  
Piper scowled. "What is it?"  
  
"Paige has lost her memory of her ever being a witch."  
  
"Excuse me?" Piper said loudly.  
  
"Yeah, see that's why I didn't want to tell you."  
  
"Hush," Piper whispered as she sat up in her bed. "What happened?"  
  
"Well,"  
  
But before Phoebe could explain anything Piper heard something. It sounded like Paige. And she sounded really upset.  
  
'We're going to die. And it's all my fault. I should have just stayed in the room with them. Oh God, what do I do? This guy is gonna kill us!'  
  
Piper gasped and looked over at Phoebe, who was sitting there, looking as shocked as Piper felt.  
  
"You heard that!"  
  
"Duh!!!!!!"  
  
"You'd better tell me what the hell is going on, and do it FAST," Piper said, looking at her sister sharply. Phoebe took a deep breath.  
  
"Well..."  
  
**********  
  
"Paige, just calm down, ok?"  
  
"Calm down? We're gonna die and you're telling me to CALM DOWN!" The redhead was nearly hysterical now.  
  
"We will get out of this. This isn't the worst situation that we've ever been in..."  
  
"Well it's the worst situation that I can *remember* being in!" Paige screamed back at him.  
  
"Paige, breathe. Ok, this will all be ok. Your sisters are gonna come for us, and..."  
  
"I am so getting out of here," She screwed up her face in concentration and soon her body was consumed with glowing blue orbs.  
  
"Paige, no!" Leo yelled. But she was gone. As the orbing lights reached the ceiling they ricochet off and bounced around the room. Eventually Paige comes to rest sprawled in a heap on the floor, her head bleeding. "Paige?" Leo went over to her. She looked at him but she wasn't looking *at* him. She was seeing something *through* him.  
  
"They're coming," She whispered. "My sisters are coming,"  
  
Piper motioned for Phoebe. "Help me up," she said. "I'm a little sore."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't but me, Phoebe," Piper said as she struggled to sit up in the bed. "We have to help Paige."  
  
"I know but what about the doctors and stuff?"  
  
"I don't know. We just have to get out of here."  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
'Guys?'  
  
"Paige?" Piper asked out loud.  
  
'Good,' Paige's voice said in both of their heads. 'You can hear me.'  
  
"Yeah, pretty well, too," Phoebe said.  
  
'Well, listen. I may not remember you but this link of ours proves that we're close. So I think we should use it to our advantage.'  
  
"Okay," Piper said slowly. "How?"  
  
'We can communicate to each other.'  
  
Phoebe could hear the small smile in her younger sister's voice. "Good thinking, Paige."  
  
'Thanks, um...Phoebe, isn't it?'  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe said softly.  
  
"We're coming, Paige." Piper said. "We'll save you."  
  
**********  
  
Leo leant back against the wall. Paige was talking to someone, and that someone was apparently one – or both – of her sisters and all he felt like he was doing was getting in the way.  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you later,"  
  
"Are they coming?"  
  
"As soon as they can find us, yeah," Leo gave a small smile. "Leo, how did you survive?"  
  
"Survive?"  
  
"Yeah, three bullets. And not a mark on you,"  
  
"I'm a whitelighter, Paige. I've already died once and once you're dead it's hard to die again..."  
  
"Immortality..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what the warlock said he wanted off of whitelighters. Immortality..."  
  
"So that he can't be vanquished... Hate to bust his bubble but someone already tried that... Although not for the immortality, just to kill the Elders... Didn't work out..."  
  
"Oh... So we have a hope?"  
  
"We always have hope, Paige. Sometimes it's just hard to find it." 


End file.
